Top Tips for New Players
The below tips were written by our competition winner ebmwolf, hopefully you will find them handy Hello! Welcome to GontrollerPvP! Here are some essential tips when starting your experience on the server. 1. Take advantage of the pvp protection (30 minutes) to make a base. In spawn you have multiple portals that you may go through that take you into any biome that you wish. 2. Once you have found the area that you wish to build, do /f to see the different faction commands. 3. Doing /kit member gives you the basic essentials you need to make a base while also keeping you protected. This includes: - 5x Diamonds - 10x Iron ingot - A set of protection one iron armor - 6x red apples - A diamond pick axe Keep in mind that this kit can be claimed every four days. 4. Having trouble making a base? There are many helpful websites that you can visit that will show you how to make a base. You can visit the forums (Gontroller.com) and go to the 'Help Forums' where people will give you advice on how to protect your base. 5. Once you have the basics of the server down it is time to start making money. Going to the shop (/warp shop) you can look at the different prices to see what would be the most efficient way to make money. You can also make $5000 a day by voting at Gontroller.com. You can keep track of your votes by doing /rewards and seeing what type of rewards you get from voting. 6. Do not scam! Even though scamming is legal on the server it is highly frowned upon because it will damage your reputation while also limiting your experience on gontroller. 7. Gontroller offers many different types of games such as Mob Arena and Capture the flag! Mob arena is a great way of leveling your mcmmo while also receiving prizes for every round that you beat! Capture the flag is another fun game to play with friends! The team that wins the game overall gets cake! 8. Once you feel comfortable with all of the aspects of the game, you might want to join a faction! The ‘Faction Recruitment’ page on the forums (Gontroller.com) gives you the opportunity to make an application to multiple factions and being accepted based on your experience and knowledge of minecraft! 9. There are helpers and moderators on the server at almost all times of the day to help you. These specific people have a blue prefix before their username that says ‘Helper ‘or ‘Helper +’. Moderators have a yellow prefix before their username that says ‘Moderator’. If you are having trouble or just need a lending hand contact one of the helpers or moderators and they can accommodate you! 10. If you feel like you need more help getting used to the server you can visit Gontroller.com/guide which offers a variety of different commands and tips on how to start your experience on gontroller. I hope you enjoy your time on gontroller and good luck! Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.